


Match Made in Heaven

by HiddenViolet



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom John Constantine, Dom/sub, M/M, Slavery, Smut, Sub Leonard Snart, Young Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Constantine buys a young Leonard Snart in a slave market and finds it a most pleasant purchase.





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, this is an overly self-indulgent fic that fills out the John Constantine square on my DCTV bingo card. Hope that you like it. I'm not sure that this is all that good but I like it and there isn't really enough works for this ship. Also, I am pretty sure Constantine is out of character but oh well.

He was a pretty little thing. Small, thin, with pretty blue eyes and a stubborn look on his face. John knew the type really well. He also knew that he was being advertised as a virgin. That was never good. John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He hated the thought that he would have to get involved with the type of people that trafficked humans for sacrifices but he couldn’t very well leave the boy to die. That just would do. Especially not someone as pretty as him.

John counted his money and decided that he would just have to negotiate the seller to lower his price. That would be a little tough, but it shouldn’t be too hard.

10 minutes of arguing prices later and attempting to get it down to where it wouldn’t completely clean him out, John was ready to take his purchase home. He saw the terror in the boy’s eyes and sighed a little. He would love to reassure the kid that he wasn’t going to eat him or anything but this wasn’t the place for it.

All of the other interested parties had to be sure that he was going kill the poor kid otherwise they would come looking to take him off of his hands. He yanked the boy to his feet and had to resist the urge to wince when he stumbled. The poor boy began to tremble but attempted to hold it in.

When they arrived at his flat he knew the minute that the poor kid was going to start fighting him. John was very well aware that if the poor kid fought all it would do was hurt both of them and get them nowhere fast.

To head this off he snagged the boy around his waist, pushing his chest against the thin back and held onto him tightly. The poor kid squirmed in terror and tried to fight, John waited until he had worn himself out and then spoke to him in soft tones.

“Alright kid, I’m not going to hurt. No sweetheart, never lay a hand on someone as pretty as you. Go on then go ahead calm done. That’s a good boy. There we go nice deep breaths. The nice English exorcist bought you so that you wouldn’t have to remain in that hell hole. He just wanted to help the pretty blue-eyed boy, not hurt him. There we go, feel better?” The boy nodded slowly and John felt comfortable enough to let go of him.

“Alright handsome, you have a name and a story? We can talk about it while we find something small enough for you to wear. By the way, my name is John Constantine.”

“My name is Leonard Snart. Most people call me Len.” John could hear the scratchiness in his voice and he could already see the cold that was going to develop. Making a note to give the kid something for that before it got really bad he lead him into his bedroom. He picked up the glass of water that had been sitting next to his bed and offered it to the kid.

“Small sips there handsome. Atta boy. Let’s see if I can find something, you keep talking.” John began to dig through his closet looking for something that would fit the slim shoulders and narrow hips and not just hang off of the poor kid.

“My father sold me to that man. He said that because I’m a virgin that I worth more than other people. That I will be able to be used for sacrifices and bloodletting. My stepmother took my little sister and moved out a few months ago but she didn’t bother to bring me with her. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” At the tears in his voice, John turned around worriedly.

“Hey little doll, it’s alright. You can stay here with me and help me out. We’ll figure it out. It’s all going to be fine. Here I have some real clothes for you to wear. Trust me, after a nice cup of tea and some clean clothes everything will look up for you.” The clothes that he held up used to be his. They were from when he had been nothing but an upstart dabbling in black magic.

It was a pair of small black jeans and a tiny black shirt, as well as his smallest pair of clean underwear. He was very well aware that there was not a chance in hell that he was going to fit into them and had been meaning to throw them out. He gave them to Len who took them with a small smile and turned away to change.

John really did mean to turn around and not look. He really did. However, that was not what happened. What happened is that he looked at the beautiful piece of arse on display when the kid lost his little cloth. Len slipped on the underwear and slid it up. He pulled the jeans on next tugging them up his thin legs and over his cute arse. Then he pulled on the shirt.

After he had finished dressing John knew that he had made a mistake. The kid was fucking gorgeous. His pale skin was emphasized by the dark clothing and it made his bright blue eyes stand out. He was a knock out in real clothes.

“Well, how do I look?” Len’s voice was still a little scratchy but it had started to sound a little better.

“You’re stunning.” John was a little embarrassed by how fast he had blurted that out but couldn’t quite bring himself to care. This kid was beyond pretty and he knew that buying him was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

“Come on kid, let's go get something to warm you up and put a little food in your belly. I have a few other things that need to happen today and you need some real rest.”

“Why do you call me kid?”

“You are one, love. What are you 16, 17? Proper jailbait.”

“I’m 22.” John stopped with a surprised look on his face.

“There is no way that you are 22 love. You are tiny and you said that your father sold you. What kind of 22-year-old lets that happen to him?”

“One that is tiny with no place to go and no one to help.” The warlock couldn’t help the flash of sympathy. He had had times like that. Times when there was absolutely no one to help him out. His mind quickly flickered to the fact that Len was 22. That meant that he wasn’t jailbait. He was legal and old enough to properly understand consent.

His eyes flickered up and down the lean thing body. Although they were 15 years apart he had been known to dabble in the young ones. And this particular young one was gorgeous. Len caught his eyes checking him out and smirked.

He had had a rough couple of months. First, his stepmother takes off with Lisa without a word of warning or taking him with her. Then his father decides to sell off his only son to a damn magic user. Who in turn had planned on selling him for a human sacrifice. Despite the bad conditions with the seller he couldn’t help but be thankful that no one had bought him. He knew that it was probably a death sentence.

Here was a handsome man checking him out though. His savior, the handsome Brit who had come along and saved him from that hell. And since his bullshit meter wasn’t going off, Len knew that he was being sincere. That made it all the better. His smirk turned a little predatory when John turned around. He knew that his age would make him John a little hesitant in being with him but Len wasn’t going to let that stand in his way.

He saw something that he wanted and he was going to take it. What better way to secure his future than to seduce his savior.

He licked his lips and allowed his eyes to track John’s movements. Len decided that he would wait until after he had had a decent meal and a cup of tea. They sat at the rickety table in John’s tiny flat and ate mostly in silence. John was thinking about his next job while Len was thinking about John. When they finished Len used the opportunity from putting his dishes in the sink to insert himself into John’s space.

“Oi, handsome what are you doing? You shouldn’t start things that you aren’t going to finish,” John warned him when Len laid his hands on John’s hips, his voice carrying a current of danger. This little upstart was trying to rile him up.

“Who said that I wasn’t going to finish it?” Len said, leaning to place a kiss on his neck. That ticked the warlock off a little. Not to be shown up by a little slave boy, he scooped the kid up bridal style and made his way back to the bedroom.

“Be careful what you wish for love. You may find that it is more than you can handle. You wouldn’t want to upset me now would you?” He had made his way to the bedroom and was standing in front of the bed. He tossed Len onto his back, climbed up after him and pressed a hand against the pale long throat. He saw just how hard that action made Len and he added a little pressure to it.

“I asked you a question pet. You better answer or I will tan your hide and leave you wanting like the naughty pet you are.” His voice now carried even more danger and Len couldn’t help the moan of arousal.

“No…sir. I wouldn’t want to make you angry. My safe word is shark.”

“Well aren’t you a clever experienced boy? Sweet little thing like you probably has tons of people tripping over themselves to dom you into oblivion. Just wanting to thrust into that tight little arse of yours and make you a pet. They don’t get to have you though do they? Only I get to have you.”

“Yes sir! Only you! Please, sir! Please let me come!”

“Now sweet boy. You want to come. You have been wonderfully well behaved the last few minutes and it is our first time together. Perhaps I will take a little bit of pity on you. You may come once you have sucked me off. Get to it pet, I don’t have all day and you will have a list of chores to do afterward.” Len whimpered at the words and freed John’s cock.

He began to work over the beautiful uncut cock in front of him. He made sure that he paid special attention to the foreskin. He desperately sucked John, feeling his own release beginning to rise and being a little worried. It was their first time and he really didn’t want to disobey and leave a bad first impression.

He was so focused on not coming that he was taken by surprise by John’s orgasm. He welled up and flooded into his mouth, slightly leaking out of the corners of his mouth and making him look even more depraved than during his seduction.

The thought of John’s release filling him and marking him and making him his was enough to push him over the edge. He came into the black pants and whimpered as he made a mess of himself. He flushed humiliated at the thought that he had come untouched just from fellating another man.

“Ah the joys of youth. I see that you messed yourself in your pants. Dirty little pet that you are. Well, up we go.” He hauled Len up to where he could look at him properly. All thoughts of his job had flown out of his head. He smiled and the younger man and drew him close.

“I’m going to draw up a contract if you are amenable. I bet that you would make an excellent house pet. You know how to cook?” At the nod to both, he smiled at him. “This may be a match made in heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review and Kudos if you liked it. Also, come find me and angsty-violet or forgotten fandoms and their fics on Tumblr.


End file.
